


Loki the Godfather

by aspiegirlnamedulia



Series: Godfather Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on the "Loki Becomes a Godfather Post on Tumblr", Loki Becomes a Godfather, Self Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiegirlnamedulia/pseuds/aspiegirlnamedulia
Summary: Based on the prompt "For lack of better candidates, someone's parents jokingly named the Norse God Loki as the child's godfather. He decides to take this seriously." on Tumblr and Reddit.This is in the Godfather verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my work in progress. I'm not quite sure where I want to go from here. I don't want to basically repeat my other stories. Anyways, please review!

  
It was all meant to be a joke, honestly. How was she supposed to know that Loki was actually a person?! And decided he'd come to Midgard to take the role of godfather to Alena? Well, it couldn't be helped anyways, and the black haired young man seemed content to simply watch from afar, and to make sure that nothing happened to her adopted child. There was a lot of adoption in the family, she was adopted from Russia,and she'd adopted a young girl from Russia too. Mind you, she wasn't married, but everything worked out okay. This was just another weird factor of her life. She sighed. 

When Alena was around 3, Julia knew for a fact that the young girl was autistic like her. She was quietly relieved, this made it slightly easier on them both. She'd have loved her daughter either way, but this was a good thing. She’d have less difficulty understanding her, this way.

When school started, however, Alena started having weird occurrences happen near her. One day she was at her table in preschool, and a pencil missed her by a few feet. Later the girl who threw it was found to have been cheating on standardized testing, among other things. The girl hadn't tried anything since the pencil incident, though, because she'd gotten caught a day later with papers that proved her parents were actually escaped criminals. Julia had narrowed her eyes, but gone with it. She had no proof, anyways. The girl had been transferred to another school. 

When a pack of girls had tried in 3rd grade to surround Julia and take her journal, which was full of fanfiction based on the Warriors series (like her mother), somehow the had been encrypted in runes, and both mother and daughter had assumed the girls had been making it up because they found no trace of them when they arrived home. And the pack of girls had each been found to have been bullying several other girls, and had some of their property as well. The property was promptly returned. Julia couldn't see any trace of Loki, but she had a feeling. 

Throughout the years, the school had tried to fight the dark brunette on following through On Alena's IEP, but the lawyer Julia had hired for her daughter and herself somehow always managed to convince them it was in their best interest to follow through. The lawyer simply smirked when Julia asked if they had met before.  

However, in 5th grade, there was an incident that involved a snake that screamed Loki. There had been a pet snake brought in that absolutely refused to leave her daughters arm. They finally purchased him from the trainer, and he proved was intelligent enough to write, but only when other people, besides Julia, weren't around. Julia watched the snake suspiciously for a few days, and his eyes (they had determined it was a he) glinted with amusement. 

Then, Alena had discovered Harry Potter. When bullies had tried to hurt Alena, a strange man had appeared and managed to give them a physical shock. Alena had sworn he said his name was Loki, but "She must have heard wrong, Loki is a fictional character from Thor." To ensure they wouldn't be carted off as insane, they agreed with the investigators, but in private both admitted Loki had had a hand in it. 

When Alena turned 16, she had mysteriously been gifted her dream car, a Honda Element. It had a sunroof, and it was in her favorite color, blue. There had been a note with the words, "With love from your godfather." On the seat. The title was there as well, and everything looked legitimate. Julia let it be, and answered Alena’s questions about did she think that Loki  was behind it, that yes, she did. 

In junior year, someone had posted a picture mocking Alena's love of Harry Potter to their Instagram, and Alena had been pissed. She had written a small rant about it, and left it on the table as they left to go see Catching Fire.

They were absolutely shocked to find Loki in all his glory lounging on their couch. Alena gasped as she realized he must have been returning from the second Thor movie and instantly asked if she could hug him. "To ensure you're real..." 

Loki obliged. He seemed to appreciate the hug, however, and didn’t let on if he had realized why she had hugged him. Julia was relieved.

Later that week, he asked Alena if she would like to gain revenge on the jerk who had posted it, and Alena glanced at her mother, who said to "be vengeful once in your life, you deserve it." Alena had allowed a smirk to grow on her face, and Julia had simply sighed. 

The individuals involved with the mockery ended up getting expelled from school, and Loki returned to the apartment after school with a pleased smile on his face. 

"Loki?" Alena asked quietly later that evening. "Could.. could I visit Asgard, at some point?" 

"Why don't all of us take a trip this weekend?" Loki replied. "I have news for you both, news that I only heard recently. It needs confirmation, however." Julia grew suspicious of this, but agreed to it. That weekend, Loki arrived with Asgardian outfits for them both, and said he'd heard their praise of it when watching the movies. Both girls had begun squealing. Alena had been given permission to keep it. She'd hugged Loki again after that.

What had been discovered about Alena’s biological parents, however, had shocked all of them, even with one suspecting it. 

It had all started when they had entered the weapons vault. Loki had given permission for Julia and Alena to poke a few things if they wanted, and Alena had poked the Frost Giant’s casket thing out of curiosity. She didn’t expect her hand to start turning bue, and could only remove it after the shock of seeing that had worn off. 

“Lok-Loki? Mommy?” Alena wispered. “I-I think you-you need to see-see this.” Her voice was shaky, and Julia rushed over, Loki not too far behind, illusioned as Odin. He’d sighed, and said he’d sort of expected this. 

“What do you mean,  _ expected this? _ ” Julia growled. Loki directed them to one of the palace’s bedrooms, for a private conversation. 

“What does this  _ mean _ ?” Alena asked, thoughts churning visibly.

“To the best of my knowledge, at the very least siblings. I think we’re twins, actually. Can you not see the resemblance?” Julia had to admit, she did, as Loki shifted to his normal state to compare. “I remember Father mentioning something, he said he didn’t want a meeting to take place between my other sibling and I, a while back, and it always confused me. I asked him about it and he told me I misheard. Mother seemed to disagree… Perhaps that’s why we met.” Loki was interrupted by a solid knock on the door. “Enter!” Loki called, back in his Odin illusion. Heimdall of all people entered the room.

“Hello, Julia, Alena.” He greeted calmly. “Yes, Loki, you are correct in your guesses.” Heimdall removed a parchment envelope from his pocket. “I will tell you what I know.”

It turned out Loki and Alena  _ were _ twins, and Alena had been put in the year 2000 to ensure that the two never met. Frigga, however, knew and hoped they would, and told the gatekeeper to conceal what he knew until they had discovered it themselves. “Your mother didn’t agree with your father on this, but had to agree. However, he knew of none of this. She always saw you differently than your father did, Loki.” The gatekeeper told the trickster. Loki thanked him, and Heimdall exited the room, back to the Bifrost. He made no mention of Odin being absent. Alena wondered what that signified. 

Julia and Alena agreed that the two of them would settle their affairs on Earth, or Midgard, as Loki called it, and move to Asgard, because not much kept them on Earth. They did keep there home and cars for vacations on holidays and such. They settled down and got caught up on Asgardian life, and soon were pleasantly integrated. Julia knew they would have to figure out a way to explain how they had somehow become extremely knowledgeable scientists if they ever returned ot Earth for a long span of time, but that was set aside for later. Julia ended up becoming a good friend to Loki, which was new for him, but it went well. 

Then Thor returned to Asgard.

Boy, was  _ that _ interesting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki was so skilled at acting like Odin that Julia and Alena themselves were fooled at least once. They'd walk into the room and "Odin" would be standing there, and they'd do a double take before remembering. Asgard was actually really peaceful under Loki's rule, and he found quiet ways of dealing with problems, such as enemies of Asgard assembling. However, they weren't obvious, so it looked like "Odin" was ignoring them (something that the actual Odin would do until they bit him in the butt. See: Jotunheim, Loki, etc.)   
Then Thor returned. 

Boy, was that interesting.

It was the day "Odin" decided to hold a play in Loki's honor, and Alena was torn between laughing at the ridiculous parts and crying at the sad ones. She looked to her left, behind her, and saw Thor walking towards the crowd, looking bewildered. She and her mom quietly made their way to the front, wanting to know what was going to happen. Thor gave one of the soldiers a horned thing and confused everyone there, and Loki panicked slightly. Which led to his reveal. Julia had to restrain Alena when Thor made Loki reveal himself by almost smashing his head in.

"Where is Father?" Thor asked angrily. 

"I'll take you to him." Loki agreed quickly, as Mjolnir was on his chest. Alena and Julia walked over. "You two want to come?"

"Obviously." Alena replied. Thor looked at them suspiciously. 

"Alena is my Godchild and also my sibling." Loki explained. "Apparently Odin had more to hide than just me."

Thor shook his head in confusion and resignation. "Alright... Let's go, then.

Meeting Doctor Strange was an... interesting experience. 

"So Earth has wizards now." Thor stated after finally getting a good look at the man.

"Like from Harry Potter?" Alena asked 'innocently'. The man sighed and then they were sitting in chairs by a fire, holding tea.   
  
"So, I track people who might be a threat to Earth, and your brother is classified as one of them."

"A deserved title." Thor commented. 

"So, why bring him here?"

"We're looking for our father." Thor replied. 

"So if I were to tell you where he is, all parties concerned would probably leave Earth?"

"Probably, yes." Thor replied. The man sat back with a sigh of relief.

"Great."

They stood in the entrance hall a few moments later, watching a swirling portal that led to a grassy plain. 

"I'll need my brother back."

"Oh, yes." A portal opened up and Loki fell, flailing, out of it. 

"I have been falling for 30 minutes!" He yelled. 

"You can handle him." The wizard said. 

"Handle me?" Loki asked scathingly. "Who do you think you are? Some second rate sorcer-" His charge towards the man was interrupted by the four of them falling in the grass. 

"Rude." Julia muttered, and Alena agreed. They turned around and quietly stood up as they spotted Odin. Julia nudged Alena as the siblings exchanged glances. "I'll stay back here, I don't need to go up." Alena nodded nervously and joined the two brothers, walking slightly behind Loki as the three approached the man sitting on the rock.

"Father?" Thor asked hesitantly. "It's us." Odin remained silent. "Loki, remove your spell." Loki shook his head. It wasn’t him. 

"It took me a while to break free from that." Odin turned and looked at Loki. "Frigga would have been proud."  Loki’s face expressed a feeling of surprise. Alena sat quietly, mostly hidden by Loki’s frame. “Hello, Alena.” 

“Hi…” She replied nervously. 

“It seems you have met your brothers. Frigga would have been right about you meeting those two eventually.” Alena just nodded, not quite sure what to say. “It is upon us, Ragnarok.”

“No, I’ve stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur.” Thor replied with certainty. 

“No. It has already begun. She’s coming. My life was all that held her back, but my time has come. I cannot keep her away any longer.” Odin sighed. 

“Father, what are you talking about?” Thor turned to Odin, forehead furrowed. 

“The Goddess of Death. Hela. My first born.” Odin turned to face Thor. “Your other sister.” 

“...What?” 

“Her violent appetites grew beyond my control. I couldn’t stop her, so I imprisoned her. Locked her away. She draws her strength from Asgard...and once she gets there, her powers will be limitless.” 

“Whatever she is, we can stop her. We can face her together.” Thor replied earnestly. 

“No we won’t. I’m on a different path now. This you must face alone.” Odin smiled. “I love you, my children.” Loki turned to face Odin, surprise and uncertainty playing across his face. “Remember this place. Home.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Mjolnir was destroyed. Gone. Asgard had been invaded, and now Loki, Thor, Alena, and Julia were separated. Well, Loki was with Alena, but they had no idea where the other two were.

“They’ll be fine,” Loki reassured Alena. “Thor can take care of them both.”

The planet they had landed on seemed to be some sort of trash dump slash party place and fight club. There were portals that things fell through every day. Loki quickly acquainted himself with the person who ran the place, the Grandmaster, gaining a small measure of protection for them both, enough to ensure they wouldn’t become champions. The trickster thrived in the environment of chaos.

When they weren’t in the main center, they were in their rooms. Loki was teaching Alena some of the simple magic that he knew. They’d almost gotten in severe trouble once, when Alena had been scared enough to react instinctively, and the magic she didn’t know she had lashed out. Loki had smoothed things over, but now they were working on getting control over it so another incident wouldn’t occur. Both were well aware one misstep could drastically change their situation.

The two of them didn’t attend the gladiatorial fights, they had no interest in watching people die fighting this champion. When they were in the main area for people to hang out, Loki spent most of the time mingling while Alena was content simply following him around and letting him do the talking.

It was just another routine day when a new contender was brought in. There was a slight commotion, Alena glanced over out of habit, and almost choked in surprise on the water she was drinking.

“Loki! Look!” Nudging Loki urgently, she pointed to the Grandmaster and Thor. She took a closer look. “What are those things on his arm?”

“He’s restrained to the chair,” Loki replied after excusing himself from the conversation he was in. “That’s a new one.”

“But that means… where’s my mom?” Loki placed a hand on her arm. “Loki, _where’s my mom_?” She twisted around on the couch, eyes widened and hands twisting anxiously.  

“She’s probably fine.” He reassured her. Thor glanced over and his eyes widened as he spotted them. They walked over to him.

“Loki! What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?” Loki countered. “What’s up with the chair?”

“I’m stuck in this chair. Where’s your chair?”

“I didn’t get a chair!”

“As amusing as this bickering is,” Alena interjected apprehensively, “Where is my mom? Why isn’t she with you?” Thor looked around.

“She was just with me…we both got captured.” He answered, “Over there - with that girl.” Alena almost gave herself whiplash from where she turned. “No, over to the left.” A large breath escaped her as she spotted her mom, looking around with a thinly disguised look of worry. Alena locked eyes with her and practically sprinted over to Julia. The two hugged tightly. Julia brushed her hand over Alena’s hair reassuringly.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alright.” They spoke simultaneously. “Are you ok?” Julia asked her daughter. Alena nodded.

“Yeah, the position we’re in is kind of tenuous but we’re good.” Alena reassured her.

“Tenuous?” Julia asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

“We just have to tread carefully, that’s all. Make sure we don’t step on the wrong toes. Loki got us safety, we’re the Grandmasters “guests”.” Alena rolled her eyes. “Creepy jerk.”

“I got that impression.” Julia replied dryly, “Let’s go see what your brothers are up to, yeah?”

“Alright.” Alena looped her arm through her mom’s. The two of them made their way to the boys. “I found my mom!” she announced. Loki smiled.

“Hello, Julia.”

“Hello, Loki. Faring well?” Julia replied, eyebrow raised.

“As well as can be. As I was explaining to Thor, I can’t break him out right now because _we’re in the middle of the room full of people._ ” He placed emphasis on the last part. Thor seemed confused still. Loki rolled his eyes. If he didn’t get it now, he’d just have to wait.

“What are you talking about?” The Grandmaster interjected suddenly. Alena jumped, she hadn’t seen him approached. “Time works real different around these parts. On any other world, I’d be like, millions of years old. But here on Sakaar... “ An awkward silence fell. “In any case, you know this… You call yourself the Lord of Thunder?”

“God of Thunder.” Thor corrected firmly. He was ignored.

“Well, you see -” Loki began, presumably to think of an explanation that wouldn’t get them killed or imprisoned with Thor.

“He’s my brother!” Thor interrupted vehemently. It looked like he was still mad, then.

“Adopted.” Loki responded smoothly. Julia watched quietly, observing and gathering information.

“Is he any kind of a fighter?” The Grandmaster wanted to know. Loki shrugged.

“You take this thing out of my neck and I’ll show you.” Thor challenged.

“Now listen to that. He’s threatening me.” The Grandmaster laughed lightly and then quickly turned harsh. “Hey, Sparkles, here’s the deal. If you wanna get back to As-place, this Asberg…”

“Asgard.” Thor corrected.

“Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win.” The man continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“Fine. Then point me in the direction of whoever’s ass I have to kick!” Thor conceded angrily.

“That's what I call contender! Direction would be this way, Lord.” Loki, Julia, and Alena watched as Thor was rolled away.

“Loki! Loki!” Thor called desperately. The door closed behind the Grandmaster and Thor.

“Well,” Julia finally spoke, “That was enlightening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, things might get a bit AU from here. I'm changing things from the original Thor: Ragnarok somewhat. Also, sorry for the late update, I kind of forgot this existed because I've been really busy with school and stuff. Never fear, I will complete this!  
> Please review/comment!


	4. Chapter 4

 

The three of them ended up heading back to Loki and Alena’s apartment. Loki and Alena  explained the situation to Julia, who told them what had happened to her and Thor. She’d been seen as not good for food but not a contender either, so she’d been with the girl, Scrapper 142, until a solution could be sought.

“I’m really glad that the two of you turned up. I doubt the solution found would have been good otherwise.” Julia admitted.

“Me too, we had no idea where you were.” Alena agreed. “Any news on Asgard?”

“Nothing - all we know is what happened last. Hela’s presumably taken over. Thor is still furious, by the way.” Julia informed Loki, who sighed.

“I figured he would be but honestly, he’s acting like he’s an idiot.” Loki sighed, scratching at his palm absent-mindedly. “I’ll go talk to him, see what’s up.”

“Illusion?” Alena asked him.

“Yes, I’m not about to go into the prison I would assume he’s being held in. I’ve been trying to get through ever since we got back, but he’s not letting me.” Loki growled. “Family matters aside, we need a plan!” Loki froze for a second, closing his eyes, then reopening them. “Got it.” Thor appeared in front of them, where his back was turned to them. He was saying something. Loki had joined in quietly.

“...For those who that have died the glorious death.” They finished. Thor turned around and gave a hard look to Loki. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Being lied to. Being told you’re one thing, and then learning it’s all a fiction.” Thor didn’t answer, and picks up a rock instead. Loki sighed as he threw it through his illusion. “I’m not here because it’s more than just the two of us now!” He snapped, finally. “Look - I know you’re thinking of going back. We do need to stop our sister. But we need a plan to do that.” Thor simply sowled. Loki threw his hands up. “Would you please say say something?” Alena and Julia watched the brothers have a ‘who is more stubborn’ competition. “Say something.” Loki exclaimed exasperatedly.

“What do you want me to say? You faked your own death, you stole the throne, you stranded Odin on Earth, powerless, and he died, which released the goddess of Death. Have I said enough, or would you like me to recount more than the past two days?” His voice rose at the end. Loki stared at him, eyes burning, but face carefully blank. Alena walked over, giving him an out. “Perhaps Alena can talk sense into you.” He muttered, stepping back. Alena replaced him, staring at Thor with her arms crossed.

“Look, Thor. Whatever history you two have, I think it can be temporarily shoved aside in light of the fact that _Hela is trying to take over Asgard._ If she succeeds, the realms are toast. Never mind the champion, we’re trying to stop Hela before she can decimate the entire universe!” Alena breathed in, trying to calm down. Thor seemed less angry now. “You can hash out the past later, punch each other all you like. But now we need to know if there is a plan. And if there is, we need to know, so we can change ours accordingly.”

“You’re actually planning on going back?” He questioned after a moment.

“Of course we are, I can’t let my friends just get slaughtered by a mad woman!” Alena retorted. “And Mommy wouldn’t let us do anything else.” Thor chuckled, finally seeming less angry than earlier.

“Alright. To tell you the truth, I didn’t have much of a plan besides defeat the champion and get back to Asgard.” Alena stared at him, then shook her head. “I never said I had a great plan.” He said defensively.

“Loki and you can plan this one.” Alena decided. She stepped out of his line of sight and Loki replaced him a moment later. She began pacing, muttering about idiot siblings and stupid plans. Julia watched her, amused. Thor’s illusion faded a few minutes later, and Loki sat down on the couch.

“Well,” He announced, “We have a plan.”

The new plan had only two similarities to Thor’s - defeat the champion, and go to Asgard. Loki, Julia and Alena came up with a crude outline of the basics. First, intel. They needed to figure out just who the champion was, first, and for the first time, Alena wished they had watched one of the fights. Left before it was over, maybe, but the intel would be valuable now. Until then, all they had was hearsay and talk.

By subtly asking around, they determined that the champion was very fierce, and very, very deadly. He was one of the ones that simply landed on Sakaar from the trash dump. He’d quickly been determined to be a fighter, and then had become Sakaar’s favorite. No one so far had survived their fight with him. Alena grew more and more angry with many of the residents here. How could they simply go to these things, and watch people go to their deaths? Probably gruesome, painful deaths too. It was the gladiatorial fights, but in the future.

When she wasn’t going on angry rants about it to Loki and her mom, they were working on plotting their escape. They had several routes plotted out, several contingency plans, and all they needed was a way to get through the portal.

The answer came about a week after Thor had arrived. It was the day before Thor was to fight the champion, and it was enough to hold the entirety of the population of Asgard, it was that big. The ship was the cargo ship for Sakaar, capable of transporting a whole planets worth of cargo and supporting life onboard for 9 months at minimum capacity. At full capacity, it would sustain them for about 20 years if they needed it. Overkill, Loki doubted they’d need it, but useful in a worst case scenario, which could happen.

Next came informing Thor of the developments. Loki relayed the plan to him, and he grudgingly agreed that it was good.

“You must have a lot of faith I can defeat this champion.” He had commented. “You have said he is savage.”

“Well, if there’s one thing you’re good at, it’s punching your way out of things.” Loki had dryly replied.

Finally the day was upon them. They had gotten a personal invitation from the Grandmaster to share his viewing box. As was the plan, they accepted. Either way, they had no choice. To refuse would be to draw suspicion, which they needed as little of as possible. Julia brought a notebook to distract herself with. Alena followed suit with a sketchbook.

They double-checked that they had all their weapons on their persons. Loki had his old daggers and a new set he had picked up on the planet. Alena had her daggers and a long bo staff that she had found and fell in love with. She wasn’t that good at it yet, but she could wack someone with it if need be. Julia had been equipped with a simple dagger and a quick lesson by Loki on how to properly use it, just in case. The three of them were understandably tense as they walked down the hall. Loki had been instructing the girls on how to work the crowd, so to speak, and they put all they had learned to use here.

When this was over, Alena was taking a long break alone and reading for several hours.

Finally, it was time. The crowd began to settle down, and the three of them gathered together on the couch. A creature that seemed to be made of rocks was the warm up. Then came the reason they’d dealt with the annoying people up to this point.

It was main event time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my usual posting day is Thursday, so we're gonna continue with that. This is a day early, but I'm 2 chapters, soon to be 3, ahead, so I figured I had a little slack.  
> So as you can tell, things are getting more AU from here on out. There's elements I'm going to mix around, there's elements I'll completly omit, and I'll be bringing some things in earlier. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment, I love hearing. Do ya'll want more Thor and Loki, more of Julia and Alena? Any suggestions on what to include?  
> This is probably going to end up being Bruce/Natasha, I have to say. I think I ship those two.


	5. Chapter 5

“Wow!  Look at all of you. What a show, what a night!  Who’s having fun?  Please, I’m your host.  Big round of applause for all of our undercard competitors... who died so gruesomely. Good sports.  What a show! What a night!  This is what you’ve come for and so have I.” The Grandmaster announced to ear splitting applause. “And now, without further ado... it’s main event time!” 

The arena began to rumble.”Making his first appearance, though he looks quite promising, got a couple of tricks up his sleeve. I’ll say no more, see what you think.  Ladies and gentlemen... I give to you...Lord of Thunder!” Alena glanced around and spotted a door rising from the wall that opened to reveal Thor… with short hair. 

“What happened to his hair?” Alena muttered, surprised. Loki shrugged, just as shocked as she was. “I doubt that was voluntary.”

“No, it probably wasn’t. Thor never wanted to get his hair cut. In Asgardian tradition, short hair was a sign of servitude, and Thor hated that idea. So did I for that matter, but it takes longer for my hair to grow than his.” Alena nodded and they turned their attention back to the fight. 

“Watch out for his fingers, they make sparks.” The Grandmaster continued. Below, Thor summoned his helmet from where ever it was stored and put it on. “Okay, this is it.  Let’s get ready to welcome this guy. Here he comes. He is a creature.  What can we say about him? Well, he’s unique. There’s none like him.  I feel a special connection with him.“ The arena shook again, and the floor began to lower, revealing an enormous door. “He’s undefeated, he’s the reigning, he’s the defending, ladies and gentlemen, I give you….” The door smashed open before he could finish, and the crowd went wild. “The Incredible Hulk!” 

Loki went white. 

 

Thor’s jaw dropped when he saw the champion, but a moment later, he laughed, pleased. He turned and waved at Loki and Alena. 

“We know each other! He’s a friend from work!” He called up to them. “Where have you been? Everyone thought you were dead! So much has happened since I last saw you! I lost my hammer, like, yesterday, so that’s still pretty fresh.” Hulk just stared at him. “Loki! Loki’s alive! Can you believe it? He’s up there!” Thor gestured to Loki up in the main box. “Loki! Look who it is!” Alena was glaring at him for some reason, but Thor shrugged it off, it probably wasn’t important. “Banner, I never thought I would say this, but I’m happy to see you.” Hulk’s eye twitched, and the crowd began chanting “Hulk!” over and over again. “Banner! Hey, Banner!” Thor tried to redirect his attention again. 

“No Banner, only Hulk!” Hulk shouted, and charged at Thor. Thor stumbled back, confused. 

“What are you doing? It’s me!” He protested, and dodged a few attacks, but got smacked anyways. The dagger made a steady crunching noise as Thor used it to slow his slide backwards . “Banner, we’re friends! This is crazy! don’t want to hurt you!” All he got was a kick to the wall for his efforts. He barely managed to get out of the way of Hulks War Hammer in time. He picked it up and used it to wack Hulk across the arena, feeling horrible for doing it.  _ How did Natasha calm him down? What was the song she used… AH! Got it!  _ Approaching gingerly, he reached out his hand. “Hey, big guy… the sun’s getting real low. Sun’s going down…” He managed to place a palm on the others hand. “That’s it...I’m not going to hurt you anymore… It’s al-” 

There was a  _ thump _ as Hulk picked up Thor by his ankle and slammed him on the ground. He yelled in surprise as he was literally tossed around like a rag doll.  _ Now I know how Loki felt _ , he thought dazedly. 

 

“Yes! That’s how it feels!” Loki jumped up and yelled back in the Grandmaster’s viewing box. Alena gave him an amused look. “I’m just a huge fan of the sport.” He explained to the Grandmaster. The suspicion didn’t leave his eyes. Alena rolled her eyes. 

“You couldn’t have thought of a better excuse?” She hissed to him. “We haven’t been coming to these, remember?”

“Oh yeah... “ He replied sheepishly. “Well, if all goes well, we won’t be here long enough to suffer the effects of it.” 

“We’d better not be!” Alena huffed. Julia looked between Loki and Alena, confused. “Loki had the same thing happen to him.” She explained in an undertone to her mom. 

“Oh.” Julia replied quietly. “I thought Thor and Banner were friends?” 

“So did I. I’m not sure what’s going on here, to be honest.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find out eventually.” 

“Definitely.” Alena agreed. 

 

Thor wasn’t sure just  _ what _ the heck was going on with Banner, but obviously a change of plan was needed. 

“All right.” He huffed. “Screw it.” The next attack, he got the upperhand and disarmed Banner. “I know you’re in there Banner, I’ll get you out!” Hulk managed to send him flying across the arena unexpectedly and slammed into him as soon as he landed. Thor had no time to retaliate. An instinctual force rose up in him, begging to be released, and so he obliged.

Lightning arched across the sky and struck Hulk in the back, knocking him across the arena. Thor stood up shakily, but regained his equilibrium and began to charge at the same instance as Hulk. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as Thor uppercutted Hulk. 

 

Alena clapped her hands over her ears as thunder crashed throughout the arena, her equilibrium shot at this point. She stood up to exit and try to gain some measure of calm back and stumbled into the Grandmaster as another burst of thunder sounded. A long device clattered to the floor and got kicked towards Loki and Julia as she attempted to stand up. “Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!” She rambled, looping the same word being all she was capable of. Julia took notice and quickly stood up, steering her daughter towards the exit. The Grandmaster made to intercept, but Julia fixed him with an icy glare. 

“Try and stop me  and I will send you down into the arena with those two.” She snarled. The Grandmaster wisely moved out of their way and Julia got them to a quiet room where almost all sound got blocked out. She rubbed her daughters back as Alena attempted to calm herself down. 

“I’m alright now.” Alena said about ten minutes later. She rubbed her arms and sat up. “I hate thunder.” 

“I know. That sucked. Do you want to go back in, or do you want to head back to the room?” 

“I can go back in there.” Alena answered, standing up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Thunder doesn’t bother me like it used to.” Julia reassured her daughter. The two exited the room and went back to the viewing box, where it had mostly emptied out. Loki greeted them, concern written on his face. 

“Sensory overload.” Alena explained. “Thunder is the worst.” Loki nodded. 

“I’ll let Thor know.” He promised. 

“Where’d everyone go?” 

“Well, you know that device you kicked? Turns out that it controls these things called obedience disks. Thor has one in his neck apparently.” 

“Okay… and this matters why?” Alena questioned. 

“I’m getting there. I managed to grab and illusion it before the Grandmaster noticed. Basically, we can free Thor and any of the other prisoners here with it. Thor got knocked out, unfortunately, he lost the lightning after you both left.” Loki explained. 

“You’re good.” Alena said, impressed. “How long do you think we have until he notices?”

“Until the next fight, probably. He seems to get it then. That or whenever he figures out it went missing.” 

“That could be sooner than we want.” Julia worried. “What are our plans now?” 

“We free Thor, and go from there. I’ll follow that scrapper girl, I’m fairly certain she knows where Banner’s room is.” He said, looking faintly worried after he finished.  

“I’ll go with you.” Alena offered. “You gotta have backup.” 

“If you both are going, then I’m going too. Y'all need someone to look out for you.” She teased. 

“Let’s head back to the room, then, get stuff packed. I’ll show you how to put stuff into my version of storage.” Loki decided. The three of them walked down the hall. It was time to put their plan into action. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry that this is a day late, roughly. I went and saw Black Panther. No spoilers, but let me tell you - it was AWESOME. It surprised me in quite a few ways, in regards to plot points. Guess Marvel is mixing it up a bit. The world building was awesome. Seriously - go see it, it's great.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a groan as Thor attempted to wake up. After a few tries, he managed to get his eyes open. Startled, he yelled and sent the medical attendants who’d been leaning over him running. Thor managed to sit up after a moment, looking around for his armor, locating it a few feet away. He slipped it on and walked over to the window.

It looked like a junkyard outside, rough piles of metal and ships forming pathways in-between them. A sound behind him had him quicky spin around, only to semi-relax after seeing the Hulk. He held his hands up placatingly.

“Are we cool?” He asked. Hulk grunted, and Thor took it as an affirmative. “Hulk in a hot tub. That’s not something I ever thought I’d see.” He briefly wondered why Hulk wasn’t turning back into Banner if he was relaxed, but shrugged it off.  “How long have you been here? And how did you get here?”

“Winning.” Hulk replied.

“I’ll… give you that one.” Thor conceded grudgingly. “How did you get on the planet, though?”

“Quinjet.” Hulk began to climb out of the tub, and Thor looked away quickly. Hulk pointed to a spot in the organized mess below. “Quinjet there.” Carefully adjusting his gaze, Thor located the Quinjet and gave a whoop.

“Alright! That’s our ride out of here!” Thor began to move excitedly around the room. “You’re gonna love Asgard. It’s big and gold and shiny.” Hulk sat on the bed, thankfully clothed, and munched on a watermelon.

“Hulk stay.”

“No, no, no. My people need me to get back to Asgard. We must stop Hela.” He rebutted earnestly.

“Hela?” Hulk queried.

“She’s my crazy sister, she wants to take over the universe. We have to stop her.” Hulk still didn’t look convinced. “Look - if you help me, I’ll help you get back to Earth!”

“Earth hate Hulk.”

“Earth loves Hulk!” Thor protested. “They love you. You’re an Avenger.”

“Earth like Banner.”

“No, no, Earth likes Hulk!” Thor was getting desperate. “What about Natasha - she misses you.”

“Nat-asha?” Hulk perked up. “Still misses Hulk?”

“Yes, Natasha misses you. If you help me, I can get you to her!” Hulk thought about it for a moment.

“Okay. Hulk help.” Thor breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank you. Are you ready?” Hulk clambered off the bed. “Do you think you could let Banner back out? We need a disguise, and Banner isn’t known here.” Hulk looked unhappy for a moment but finally nodded. He began to shrink, and Banner took his place, breathing heavily. He stared at Thor for a moment before looking around.

“What - where am I?” He finally asked. “Wait - what about Sokovia? Did we save it? How’s Nat?”

“Sokovia is fine. Nat misses you.” Thor replied quickly. “And - you’re kind of on Sakaar.”

“On Sak- _On_ Sakaar?”

“It’s another planet,” Thor replied carefully. Banner took a deep breath and let it out. He seemed surprised for a moment after that.

“The Other Guy isn’t clambering to be let out.” He said slowly. “That’s a surprise.”

“It had something to do with Natasha.” Thor provided helpfully. “Hulk likes her, I guess.”

“Huh.” Banner said. “Another planet. Alright. So, um... What’s been going on? What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to escape and get back to Asgard. We have to stop my crazy sister, Hela, she wants to take over the universe.”

“What - no, I can’t help you fight your sister! That’s a family thing!” Bruce protested.

“No, no, it’s good. She’s crazy. And evil.”

“I don’t care what she is! I’m not fighting anymore, I’m sick of it!” Thor was going to protest but stopped upon seeing the look of resolve on Bruce’s face.

“Alright.” He conceded for the moment. He was about to continue but was interrupted by Loki’s illusion appearing. “Loki!”

“Thor. Banner.” Loki nodded in greeting. “Any updates?”

“Banner is going to help me get out,” Thor replied. “Then we’re gonna head back to Earth.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“As always, the minimum amount of planning is put in.” He grumbled. “How do you propose to get out with that thing on your neck?”

“Good question,” Thor answered after a pause. Footsteps entering the room behind them had him quickly turning around. It was that Valkyrie girl from earlier, who gave a look of suspicion to Thor.

“What happened to the big guy?” She asked, hand resting on where she must have stored her daggers.

“He’s currently unavailable,” Bruce answered quickly. Thor stepped in.

“We need to talk.” He stated firmly.

“Are you so dense that you can’t see that someone is hiding halfway across the universe and wants to be left alone?” She growled. She turned to leave.

“Look, I need your help.” The girl laughed scornfully.

“With what? Another one of Odin’s family squabbles? I’m not getting dragged into one of those.”

“Odin is dead.” Thor sighed heavily. “Hela, the goddess of death, has invaded Asgard. I need your help to get out of here and go back to Asgard to stop her.”

“If Hela’s back, the battle’s already lost,” Valkyrie said softly. “Look, I already faced her once, when I still believed in the throne, and it cost me everything. That’s what's wrong with Asgard. The throne, the secrets, the whole golden sham.” She finished bitterly.

“I agree.” Thor stepped forward and tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She hit it away and her other hand came up with a dagger.

“Don’t get familiar.” She warned.

“I agree.” He emphasized. “That’s why I turned down the throne. But this isn’t about the throne. This is about the people. They’re dying and they need our help.” Valkyrie scoffed.

“Forget it. I have.” She pushed him away.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Good, great.” Thor continued awkwardly. In the background, Loki facepalmed.

“Great.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Valkyrie asked, confused.

“For this.” Thor held up his prize, the control device for the disk in his neck. “Didn’t see that coming, did you?” He pressed the button and the disk in his neck detached. He stuck it in his pocket and motioned for Banner to follow him. He paused right before exiting. “You know, go ahead. Stay here and get drunk and enslave people for that lunatic. Keep drinking. As for me, I chose to run towards my problems and not away from them.”

He and Banner continued their walk out. Loki so helpfully provided an illusion to mask his features, giving him his long hair back and making it a bit darker. Thor shot him a grateful look which Loki pretended to not see. They exited the main building to find a parade.

“Do you know how to get to the Quinjet from here?” Thor shouted over the noise.

“Follow me!” Loki shouted. The three of them were almost through the crowd when they ran into Valkyrie. “Oh. Hello.”

“Your deception was discovered and now they want my neck. I decided to run towards the problem that was more important.” She told them. “That quinjet won’t stand the portals in the condition it’s in. You need something bigger. Follow me.”

“Alright. I’m going to collect Julia and Alena. I’ll meet you at the hanger.” Loki told her and allowed his illusion to dissipate.

“Is he going to try and kill us?” Bruce asked.

“No, he’s a lot different than he used to be,” Thor reassured him. Bruce didn’t look reassured. The three of them made it to the elevator with little trouble. Thor acquired an energy gun from the guard that tried to stop them. Loki and the two girls showed up a minute later, and they all entered the elevator.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize dialogue, it's probably because I had the Thor: Ragnarok script open next to me while writing this. Credit for that goes to Marvel. 
> 
> If you enjoy this, please comment, and let me know what you think! I really enjoy reading them.


	7. Chapter 7

Valkyrie recognized the three newcomers. They'd been in the viewing box with the Grandmaster. Of course they would be wrapped up in this, the taller woman was all but famous for virtually yelling at the Grandmaster, who was really used to getting his way.

"I'm Valkyrie." She offered a smile to them. "You must be the woman who yelled at the Grandmaster."

"Wait - why am I known for that?" Julia asked.

"No-one really yells at him. I think the only reason you managed to survive was that he was so shocked."

"Oh. Well, I don't regret it. He shouldn't have tried to stop me." Julia replied. "Hello, Thor. Who's the new guy?"

"I'm Bruce," Bruce answered. "Bruce Banner."

"Oh! The scientist, right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Bruce replied, a little surprised that he wasn't recognized for being the Hulk.

"Nice to meet you too. We managed to start that revolution." Thor looked pleased with Julia's news.

"I never thought I'd get to start a revolution, but I am really glad I got to." Alena joined. "Revolutions are great, especially when they're against jerks like the Grandmaster. He should have known it was inevitable - I mean, it's a repeat of the gladiators from Rome, and look how that ended." Valkyrie had no idea what Rome was, but she got the general gist of what the girl was saying.

"A ragtag volunteer army taking down the Grandmaster? It's more likely than you think." Julia added, slightly singsong on the first few words. "Battle of Sakaar, whatever year this is." Alena cackled. They got a few strange looks from the others, who were having their own small conversations.

"I feel like I know you." Bruce told Valkyrie.

"I feel like I know you too…" She replied, trying to place the feeling, but shrugged and gave up after a moment.

"Hey, let's do get help." Thor suggested to Loki as they waited to arrive at their floor.

"What?"

"Get help."

"No." Loki shook his head firmly.

"Come on, you love it." Thor pushed on.

"I hate it."

"It's great! It works every time."

"It's humiliating."

"Do you have a better plan?" Loki had to admit… he didn't at this moment.

"No."

"We're doing it." Loki sighed.

"We are not doing "Get Help."" He stated. He knew full well that they were, indeed, doing get help.

"We're doing get help." Alena turned to Loki as Thor announced the plan to looks of confusion.

"Isn't that the plan where Thor throws you at whomever you're fighting?" She whispered. "It might work better if it's me, I'm more vulnerable looking. Although it's a crap plan to begin with. Too many of us for it to be totally convincing, although if they're stupid enough they might not think about that."

"I couldn't think of a better one just then, but your suggestion does sound like a better idea." Loki agreed. "And I don't get humiliated." He muttered under his breath. Thor, Alena's gonna take my place in this, she's more vulnerable looking." Thor conceded the point with a nod.

"Are we ready?" Thor asked the occupants of the elevator.

"Yes." Everyone replied. The elevator opened and the guards outside seemed perplexed enough to where they were able to exit without them moving.

"Get help! Our sister is dying, get help!" The guards moved, dropping their weapons in an instinctual effort to help as Thor did a very convincing panicked yell, and Loki and Thor  _hurled_  Alena at the group, who fell like bowling pins. Alena stood up and tested her joints, relieved that nothing seemed to be broken. "Ah, classic."

"I can see why it's humiliating." Alena muttered. One of the guards twitched and Alena slammed her boot into his head. He didn't move after that. "Honor restored."

"Which ship is it?" Thor asked. Loki pointed to the big cargo ship.

"That one - on the off chance that we need to evacuate, that'll hold all of us."

"Allons-y!" Alena exclaimed, bouncing on her toes. Now things were about to get exciting! Julia chuckled, understanding the reference. The group boarded the ship and took off, keeping an eye out for pursuit, Thor in the controls. About a minute after they'd left, alarms started blaring, and several ships burst out of the cargo hold behind them.

"Does this ship have weapons?" Bruce asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it does. Look over to the panel near that window." Bruce went over to the weapons followed by Valkyrie. "This ship is pretty well protected so we should be fine without weapons though. Space pirates." Bruce nodded. The ship jerked forward suddenly and Thor called an apology back.

"We can outrun them speed-wise, figured it would be better than wasting ammunition." He explained. "Brace yourself, we got about 10 seconds until we enter the portal."

"10 seconds?" Alena yelped, scrabbling for a place to sit. "You could have warned us!"

"Hang on!" Thor ordered cheerfully, and then everything shook like they were in a hurricane. Alena squeezed her eyes shut as the light flooded the ship, and blacked out a moment later.

Emergency alarms wailed as Alena woke up. The interior of the ship was washed in red, and the other occupants of the ship were slumped in their chairs. Alena groaned and attempted to stand up. Her mom's voice sounded next to her.

"Give it a moment," Julia told her reassuringly as she checked for a pulse on Bruce, sighing in relief as she found one. "Alright, if he has one, they probably do." She shook Bruce, attempting to wake him. He stirred a moment later. "Doctor Banner, we're on the Cargo ship." Bruce gave a weak thumbs up and Julia went to check on Thor, Loki and Valkyrie, who were beginning to stir.

"You guys alright?" Julia asked, looking between the three of them. They all gave various sounds of assent. "Good. We're here." Alena looked out the window and grinned as she saw Asgard.

"I never thought I'd be back here." Valkyrie murmured.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen it from this angle, but it's really pretty." Alena pulled out her phone (she was surprised she still had it) and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Even though it's on fire?"

"Yep," Alena replied cheerfully to Banner. "Too bad I can't show this to people and them believe 's a phone, but it has a camera, put simply," Alena added to Valkyrie's querying look. The girl nodded, and the three of them refocused. Valkyrie pulled up a map of a mountain, filled with red dots and one green headed towards them.

"Hela's headed towards the mountain, where the people are."

"Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll go down to the palace and draw her out. You evacuate the city. Get them through the Bifrost if possible, if not, get them on here." Thor stated.

"That's suicide," Valkyrie exclaimed.

"The people are all that matter here. While I'm dealing with Hela, you guys evacuate."

"I know you've said to get them to the Bifrost, but how do we get them to trust us?" Bruce asked.

"I have a man on the ground," Thor replied confidently.

In the midst of the evacuation, Heimdall looked towards the Bifrost and the ship approaching, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a surprise, and because I finished earlier than I thought I would, I will be posting all of the rest of this. Please comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Hela scowled, furious at being thwarted once again. Heimdall's elimination just jumped higher up her list of priorities.

_Thud. Thud._

The firstborn turned to the direction of the palace, where she could barely feel someone sitting on the throne.

_Thud. Thud._

"Skurge, go to the Bifrost and stop the escape. Do whatever is necessary. I need to go deal with this interloper." She instructed calmly, an undercurrent of anger in her voice. Skurge nodded and hurried off.

It was time to see who thought they could claim the throne.

Thor set Gungnir on the side of the throne, lightly resting his hand on the shaft as he heard footsteps clicking across the floor. He watched Hela retract her antlers and her hair replace it.

"Sister." He greeted neutrally as she stopped in front of the throne.

"You're still alive." She observed rhetorically, smiling.

"I love what you've done with the place." Thor gestured to the old mural on the ceiling. "Redecorating, I see."

"It seems Fathers solution to every problem was to cover it up." She bit out.

"Or cast it out." Thor continued. "He told you that you were worthy. He said that to me too."

"You see?" A triumphant expression crossed her face. "You never knew him. Not at his best. We drowned entire civilizations in tears and blood. Then he decided to become a benevolent king, to foster peace." She spat. Oh, how it irked her that she'd been expected to simply comply with this order. She had lived in death and destruction, her title goddess of death was that for a reason, it was her very nature. And then he covered up his part, covered the palace in gold that he had gained through the same methods. He could have sent her to preside over the afterlife, but no, he expected her to be the perfect heir and to simply obey. When she hadn't complied, he locked her up. "Caged me." She hissed. "No longer. I will preside over the universe as Queen of Death, as is my birthright."

"You are the firstborn, and technically, do have a claim to throne." Thor continued, snapping her out of her anger at Odin. "But, I can't let you rule, you're just… the worst." She knew what came next.

"Okay, get up." She growled. She wasn't letting him cage her again. "You're in my seat."

"Father always said a wise king never sought out war," Thor walked down the stairs in front of the golden chair.

"But must always be ready for it." The two siblings charged at each other. Thor wielded Gungnir clumsily. Clearly, he wasn't used to bo staff like weapons. His loss. She quickly gained the upper hand. "Father made a mistake, sending me to a cage when there were other options." She hissed. "I can't turn off my aptitude for death any more than Loki can for tricks, and you for thunder." She was about to strike his eye when she noticed his mind racing. "What - did you think my title was for laughs?"

"Well...at first. I'm thinking that maybe we can have another solution to this." Thor blocked a blow from Hela and grabbed her wrist to restrain her. "What other solutions are available?"

"Let me preside over the afterlife." She attempted to twist out. "That was my secondary job, after executioner and general, but Odin wouldn't even let me do that."

"Why?" Thor shoved her forward as she flipped out of his grip. Her magic quickly healed what damage that had done.

"He wanted the perfect heir. Not the goddess of death." Bitterness coated her words.

"Would you be happy with presiding over the afterlife?" Thor asked in response. Hela narrowed her eyes. He seemed serious. "You'd have to promise to not attack the living."

"That would be a dream come true." She replied, warily watching him. "I would make an oath to it if you wanted."

"If only for peace of mind." Thor agreed. They turned as the pounding footsteps came from the direction of entrance of the hall.

Loki and Alena were shocked that the two weren't fighting. Alena opened her mouth to speak but Thor held up a hand. "A truce has been declared and she's going to preside over the afterlife." Loki and Alena's eyes widened.

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Loki ventured, glancing suspiciously at Hela.

"I've had worse." Thor replied, shrugging.

"I'm willing to swear an oath to not harm the living and stay in the realm of the afterlife." Hela added calmly. Loki thought over that for a minute. "If you want, you can word the oath, since you're the expert on tricks." Loki smirked. She clearly wasn't so bad at it herself. He examined her for a moment, and sensed no deceit from her on the part of the oath or the desire to rule the afterlife.

"I'll accept that offer." He replied. He thought over it for a minute. "Here - "I, Hela Odinsdottir, goddess of death, do swear that I will faithfully and justly reside over the realm of the afterlife, and that I will not harm the living in any way while it is not their time to be in my domain," Hela repeated the oath and it sealed with a wisp of magic.

"Does this mean we can stop the evacuation now?" Alena asked.

"Yes, it does." Thor answered. Hela looked at Alena curiously.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Hela, goddess of death."

"I'm Alena, and your youngest sibling. Adopted with Loki." Alena grinned. "Not sure about my title."

"You'll get one once we do the coronation and stuff." Thor assured her. "Speaking of which - how do you want to announce this?"

"You announce it and I just go to my realm?" Hela suggested. Thor sighed, but nodded.

"Probably a good idea." He answered her, thinking about how Asgard was going to react to this. Hela waved with a cheeky smile and vanished. They all stared at the place she disappeared.

"Well, she certainly knows how to make an exit." Alena commented. "Who wants to go tell Heimdall?"

"No need, I'm already here," Heimdall announced from behind. "That was certainly interesting." He looked at the siblings with a knowing smile. Alena squirmed under his gaze. "I think that was well handled."

"Do you think that she knew a life without war?" Alena asked suddenly. "I mean, if that's all she grew up on, she probably didn't know any different. She wouldn't know the benefits of peace." Heimdall shook his head. "Heck, she might not even be able to understand peace yet. Seriously, growing up on bloodshed and death probably messes with the brain."

"She didn't, I don't believe." He answered. "So this should be good for her."

"That's good she's getting this opportunity, then." There was silence for a moment after Alena's statement as they thought about the next steps.

"Shall we get everyone back from the Bifrost?" Thor asked rhetorically. The four of them turned and exited the hall, their minds on repairs and security. That went better than they could have ever hoped for, Loki thought. Sometimes Thor's impulsiveness did have benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what happened with Hela, here. I started writing her and she... took over. Just. What.   
> Oh, well, I hope you like!


	9. Chapter 9

Rebuilding would take a while, and recovery would take even longer. Asgard accepted the aftermath, fortunately, and were just relieved to not have Hela around anymore. History books were being checked and if needed, rewritten. Their history, no matter how bloody, would be as accurate as they could make it now. Thor and Loki knew firsthand how the consequences of erasing one's part in the past could cause disaster. They were going to do their best to ensure that it didn't happen again.

Loki and Thor had both gone on diplomatic missions to restore peace in the other realms. The other realms were naturally suspicious of their new path but only time would tell if they were going to cause trouble. For now, the prince and king focused on Asgard.

Thor's coronation was similar to the first time, but this time he was calm and collected. Loki didn't let any frost giants in this time 'round. Alena stood next to Loki on the stairs going up to the throne and they cheered as loudly as everyone else when the time came.

"I never expected my life to turn out like this." Alena mused afterward, as they sat at a long table with the rest of Thor's entourage. The Warriors three had, somehow, miraculously, survived, and were eating with the rest of them. Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, eating in a golden palace with royalty.  _Being_  royalty." She let out a small chuckle. "I wouldn't change it at all, but this certainly isn't how I imagined any of this going at the beginning of all of it."

Whatever may come next, they would be ready for it, Alena thought contentedly. She had everything she needed. What more could she ask for?

* * *

 

Lightyears away, on a barren moon, a towering figure scowled. Humans were harder than expected to conquer, he'd  _lost_  the infinity stone he had, and any attempts to use other people to get the stones had failed miserably.

"I'll just have to do it myself, then." Thanos muttered, standing up. It was time to retrieve the Gauntlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take this chapter how you like it. After Infinity War (WHICH COMES OUT APRIL 27 WORLDWIDE WOOHOO!) I MIGHT come back to this. MIGHT. I hope you enjoyed this, and please comment!


End file.
